1. Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts herein relates to a storage device and/or a global garbage collection method of a data storage system including the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor memory device can be classified into a volatile memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static random access memory (SRAM), etc. and a nonvolatile memory device such as an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), a flash memory, etc. A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted but a nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. A flash memory has advantages of a high programming speed, low power consumption, a higher data storage capacity, etc. Thus, a data storage device based on a flash memory is widely being used. Examples of a data storage device based on a flash memory include a solid state drive (SSD) replacing an existing hard disk and a memory card such as a Secure Digital (SD) card, a MultiMediaCard (MMC), etc.